An operating device that allows the doors of a landing gear bay to be opened and that comprises a lever secured to a ratchet wheel, the rotation of which causes the front doors to rotate is generally known in the prior art. This lever is positioned inside the landing gear bay so that it does not affect the drag of the airplane and is accessible through the opening of the rear doors.
Such a device has the disadvantage of being difficult for an operator on the ground to access.